Touch
by Saruvi
Summary: Hisoka finally gets Tsuzuki to make him his, but it's in their office!


**Disclaimer:** Yami no Matsuei and the characters Hisoka Kurosaki, Asato Tsuzuki, and other YnM characters are the property of Yoko Matsushita.

--

"Dammit Tsuzuki, I said I wanted you!" Hisoka Kurosaki yelled to his partner from across their desks.

Tsuzuki hung his head. He was ashamed by the sexual feelings in himself, for having allowed them to seep through his shields so Hisoka could pick up on them and become confused as to what he wanted. Where Tsuzuki started and Hisoka began, Tsuzuki was convinced the younger shinigami couldn't tell as his emotions were so strong that they were probably overwhelming to the boy.

"You're just confused Hisoka. I know it's my emotions you're picking up on and I'm sor..." Tsuzuki stopped when a book came flying at him and hit on the forehead.

"If you apologize one more time I'll smack you myself," Hisoka growled, getting up from his chair. He stalked over to Tsuzuki's side of the office.

"I want you," the empath literally purred into the older shinigami's ear, nipping at the man's neck.

Freshly shaven and smelling like soap and water, Hisoka was intoxicated by the scent of his partner. He wanted him. Had wanted him for awhile now and had just this morning muttered the words out loud. In fact, there wasn't anything he could do about them before they came flying out.

He'd looked at his older partner and had just stopped breathing for some reason. The man was beautiful and even though this was a fact well known to mostly everyone, including Hisoka, it was as though the teen were realizing it for the first time and his pants had swelled and his desires had come out of the icy shell he'd enclosed them in.

"I want you Tsuzuki," he'd said.

Tsuzuki looked at him and asked, " Want me for what?"

"Want you, want you for myself," Hisoka had whispered and it was then that Tsuzuki had realized what Hisoka was talking about and the shame had collided with his shields as he'd slammed them up. He couldn't let Hisoka know how he was feeling towards him. He had to keep his lustful thoughts to himself. He wouldn't be another Muraki to the boy.

"You could never be him. I love you, and I want you," Hisoka had told him.

Which led them to now. Hisoka slid onto Tsuzuki's lap wrapping his arms around his partner's body, inhaling that wonderfully masculine scent that was only Tsuzuki. Bringing his hands up, he slowly started unbuttoning the man's white dress shirt, only to have the man's hands stop him.

"Hisoka, we can't do this," Tsuzuki ground out. He was having a hard time breathing. His pants were feeling tighter than normal and he just wanted to take his young partner back to the apartment they shared as roommates and screw him until both of them passed out from the exertion.

"Take me Tsu," Hisoka whispered, kissing the side of the man's neck.

"Soka, you sure?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Yes, I want you to take me," the boy replied.

It was all Tsuzuki needed to let go of his inhibitions and shame and just devour the boy on his lap. He tugged at the hem of the orange sweatshirt the boy was wearing. Hisoka lifted his arms up so he could help Tsuzuki take the shirt off. Tossing it to the floor.

"We need to lock the door," Tsuzuki said softly, but he made no move to get up. Hisoka bounced out of his lap to lock it then came back, standing in front of the man.

Licking his lips, he moaned when Tsuzuki's mouth came in contact with one of his nipples, which hardened instantly. Swirling his tongue around the taut peak, Tsuzuki slowly unzipped the empath's jeans and boxers, sliding them slid them down his legs.

Biting down on the hardened nipple, Tsuzuki ran his hands up the length of Hisoka's legs, searching for his arousal which was already hard. Hisoka gasped as Tsuzuki's mouth touched the other nipple and his hand came around his member. Hisoka moaned and thrust into his partner's willing hand, softly chanting the man's name as his lover stroked his arousal from base to tip and down again.

Lifting the boy up so he was sitting in front of him on his desk, Tsuzuki lowered his head and took the boy's penis into his mouth. Pressing his tongue into the slit on the top, he lapped at the moistened tip. Hisoka wound his hands through the thick chocolate brown hair of his partner, loving the way the man's mouth felt on him.

Bobbing his head up and down, his tongue swirling around the length of Hisoka, Tsuzuki loved the taste of the boy and wanted him to cum for him, removing his mouth from the boy's erection, he whispered, "cum for me Hisoka. I want to taste you."

Hisoka shivered as that voice, silky like chocolate washed over him and he found himself tightening as the mouth returned to it's former ministrations. Bobbing up and down, Tsuzuki moaned as Hisoka tugged at his hair, causing the boy to moan as well. Exploding into that hot cavern had Hisoka shouting out Tsuzuki's name as cum dribbled down the man's chin. He swiped his tongue along his chin to lap it up, then licked it off the boy's now limp penis.

Looking up at Hisoka, Tsuzuki whispered, "I love you Hisoka," to him and the boy had tears in his eyes.

"No one's ever said that to me before except you," Hisoka replied, his shoulders slumped, "I love you too that's why I want you to take me. I want to be yours."

"All right. But could you stand in front of the desk for me?" Tsuzuki said, grinning, his amethyst eyes twinkling.

Hisoka swallowed and nodded, letting his lover help him get off the desk. Placing his palms down on the desk, he gasped as a finger pressed around his entrance. It felt weird to him, having someone's finger pressing down there, but when the finger entered, he cried out, gasping at the pain he felt.

"It's okay, just relax, it won't hurt for long," Tsuzuki told him.

"Okay," Hisoka replied, laying his head down on the desk, but picking it up once again when a second finger was inserted, followed by a third. It hurt so much, about as much as the it had the night Muraki had raped him, but this wasn't that night, nor was this that man. This was Tsuzuki, and he loved him. He wanted to belong to him.

The fingers continued pushing in and out of his body, as if searching for something and when they found it, Hisoka nearly screamed in shock as pleasure he'd never known shot throughout his body and he screamed Tsuzuki's name.

"You ready now baby?" Tsuzuki asked

"God yes," Hisoka replied.

Tsuzuki undid his dress slacks and pressed himself into the boy draped over the desk. Hisoka helped him by pushing backwards, trying to drive the man's penis further into his body. He couldn't take it anymore. He was ready to explode once again and he just needed Tsuzuki to come with him. He felt Tsuzuki's penis touching that sensitive bundle of nerves inside him again and he couldn't stop himself from cumming all over the place. It dripped down onto the floor, but neither male cared as Tsuzuki buried himself deep within his lover and came right after him.

"I love you Tsuzuki," Hisoka said as Tsuzuki pulled out of him and turned him around to kiss him.

"I love you too," Tsuzuki said, then added, laughing, "What a mess you made baby."

"I know, I'll clean it up so Tatsumi doesn't dock our pay," Hisoka said laughing as well, "Because I know they had to have heard us."

"I think you might be right. But I enjoyed taking you here at work, but next time, let's do this at home," Tsuzuki said.

"Uh huh, let's go home for the day," Hisoka suggested and was happy when Tsuzuki picked him up and teleported them out of the office.


End file.
